This invention relates to the repair of laminated glass windows of vehicles and buildings, and more particularly to small areas damaged by objects striking a window or glass and fracturing a glass layer.
One of the most costly time consuming tasks involving the repair of vehicles is the task of replacing a damaged windshield or other laminated glass surfaces in a vehicle. Most States have laws against operating a vehicle with a broken windshield. Insurance companies are also looking for ways to save the cost of insured glass repair work and may require a good repair in lieu of replacing the glass. Laminated glass is also used in buildings near entry and exit doorways for safety reasons. Building glass is also subjected to damage and can also be repaired by the same procedures used for vehicles. In general, a portable system for making high quality laminated glass repairs in lieu of replacing the glass is the subject of this invention.
A number of glass repair systems are available on the market. Two such systems are offered in the 1996 Equalizer Catalog. The "Kleer-VU Windshield Repair Kit" is illustrated on page 37 of this catalog and includes a system of components used in injecting a repair resin to repair external damage to a glass. A small bridge assembly and a vacuum pump are the principal components of this system. The "Clear Star Windshield Repair Kit" is illustrated on page 38 of the 1996 Equalizer Catalog and includes a pedestal used with a syringe type injector to repair externally damaged windshields. Both of these systems are limited by the amount of pressure they can support in forcing the resin into a damaged area of a glass.
A "Glass Magic Windshield Repair System" is distributed by Pittsburgh Plate Glass through local dealers. This system uses a triangular plate with a small suction cup to support the fitting where resin is injected. The inability to achieve a high injection pressure at the location of the damage area limits this system to smaller repairs.
The windshield repair system entitled "AEGIS" is advertised in the "SOMMER & MACA Catalog" on page 81. This system uses relatively small suction cups which are built to be integral and fixed with respect to the repair fixture, which limits the ability of the system to be adjusted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a glass repair system which is stable and able to apply relatively high pressure to force a resin into the damaged area of a window or other laminated glass.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glass repair system which is totally adjustable to conform to the location and orientation of a window glass area being repaired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method to include the steps necessary for the proper use of various components of the glass repair system of this invention, including the use of a vacuum pressure to evacuate the damage area and verify the integrity of the damaged area.